


She'd Felt Magic Before

by TheTruthBetween



Series: Tumblr One-Shots [39]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:46:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd felt magic before. Coursing through her, directed from her hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She'd Felt Magic Before

She’d felt magic before. Coursing through her, directed from her hands. The first time she felt it was when she put her hand on Regina’s arm and the portal opened from Jefferson’s hat.

Yes, she’s felt magic before.

But this, the feeling running hot and tingling through her as she looked down at Regina, this is something more than magic. She watches the other woman’s back arch, her head tilted back, her mouth open on a cry that Emma would have mistaken for pain, were it not for the fluttering spasms around her fingers, the wet heat against her palm.

She’s felt magic before. But magic is little but a pale reflection of the love she shares with Regina.


End file.
